narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanra Setsushi
Kanra Setsushi (''節死 甘楽, Setsushi Kanra) is a young Genin on Team Sasuke. Background When he was younger he went to Sakura and Ino's clinic and began to strongly admire Sakura for her strength and intelligence. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance A small, somewhat scrawny boy. He has wildly curly blood red hair, big eyes, dark bags under his eyes, and pale skin. He has a thick collection of freckles directly over his small nose and a slightly pointed face. He has a sweet but slightly wobby smile. He looks slightly creepy with his contrasting colors and soft bruises under his eyes. His posture is usually curled up, but when he gets serious he straightens and his creepy features are emphasised by his lack of trembling and trademark "baby-eating" smile and cold eyes. Abilities Physical abilities He has an astoundingly high level of pain tolerance. Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * His name is musical themed. Kanra, "甘楽", is translated into "sweet melody". Setsushi, 節 (''setsu) meaning "section, period, verse, melody" and 死 (shi) meaning "death". * His first name was inspired by one of the aliases of Izaya Orihara, an antagonist, from the anime, manga, and light novel series Durarara!!. He was also inspired by the main character of Boku no Academia. * Kanra is part of an Alternate Universe timeline starting from the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. * He is one of the main original characters in "A Teacher's Purpose", an Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence fanfiction. * Kanra was originally going to be female, but this later was changed. Quotes * "Insert meaningful quote here." (Situation/Person Addressing) Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT